


I Won't Hurt You (fan vid)

by Anonymous



Category: Midnight Cowboy (1969)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanvids, M/M, its my fanvid i make the rules, rico playing the xylophone is mmmmcute, song: I Won't Hurt You (West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A lil video I made about a rat and a cowboy set to a sad, pretty lil love song.Anonymous because the rest of my account is a shit show and this is too pure for it.
Relationships: Joe Buck/Rico "Ratso" Rizzo
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	I Won't Hurt You (fan vid)




End file.
